


Sunflowers

by JoyHeart



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Love, M/M, Sunflowers, lithuania tries to be helpful, russia is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyHeart/pseuds/JoyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Previously posted on fanfiction.net, reuploading now</p><p>Russia explains to Lithuania why he wants to become one with all the nations of the world! Once Lithuania hears the reason though, he has his own theory to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunflowers

"Mr. Russia, why do you want to become one with all the other countries in the world?" Lithuania asked his master as he sat in the large nation's office filing paperwork.

Russia stared at Lithuania for a moment. Then he smiled uncertainly. "What do you mean, Litva?"

"Er, I mean, you go on and on about how annoying America is, for example. Or England, or someone else, and then say you want to become one with them all. I don't understand why you want to, if you hate them all so much..."

Now Russia's eyes grew wide. "Hate them? But Litva, I don't hate them! I like them all very much!"

Lithuania now seemed surprised. "Oh! Er, well... why?"

Russia's eyes drifted out the window in his office into the driving snow beyond and a little smile formed on his lips. "Well, America is really, really annoying. He is a capitalist and calls me cruel names and is a loud idiot, but he is very bright and cheerful, and reminds me of a sunflower, because they are also bright!"

He went on, "England is really stupid, thinking he can outdo me in black magic and stole Japan as a friend from me and generally caused me pain for a long time. But he is very small and cute, a bit like a sunflower. Sunflowers are cute!'

'And Germany attacked me but failed because of general winter. He betrayed my trust, which was cruel. But his eyes are determined and his awkwardness at times makes me laugh. It reminds me of sunflowers because they make me happy enough to laugh!'

'And America's brother Matvey is kind and sweet, like sunflowers!'

'And France is warm... sometimes too much but... he is warm anyway. Like sunflowers!'

'And Italy accepts everyone! Like sunflowers!'

'And China is just cute and kind and soft, like sunflowers!'

'And Poland-"

Lithuania cut into Russia's speech here, "Like sunflowers?"

"Da!" Russia nodded happily. "Lithuania is like sunflowers too! Because he's always there when I need him for something! Like filing my paperwork! Well perhaps sunflowers couldn't do that... but they do make me smile!"

"Um... Mr. Russia..." Lithuania said slowly, shuffling some papers as he chose his words carefully, "Have you ever thought that... maybe you don't like the other countries... maybe you just like sunflowers?"

Russia looked at Lithuania strangely. "Uh...?"

"Well," Lithuania faced Russia now, less trebly than usual as he was on a roll so to speak. "When someone loves someone, everything reminds them of that person. So maybe you just... love sunflowers? And that's why all the nations remind you of them? And that's why you feel like you have to become one with them, or end up in compromising romantic situations with them where you call them your sunflower?"

"..." Russia thought about this in silence for a moment. Then he smiled. "You're right Litva! I guess I'll go run naked through a sunflower field then~!" the large nation said happily and skipped from the room.

"Well thank god he got that out in the open," Lithuania said with a sigh and returned to his work. Then he froze and looked at the door wide eyed. "Wait, he said he was going to do WHAT?"

**THE END**


End file.
